The Awakening
by High-Liter
Summary: Life has taught us to change for no one except yourself. In the midst of an intense battle between internal struggle and the promise of sweet desire, Haruka Nanase has awakened. (rated T due to violence)


**A/N: Greetings, readers.**  
**Recently, my friend angel56277 and I decided to make a fanfiction together, and as you can see, it got quite serious. We never intended to create such an in depth plot such as this one, it just _happened_. But don't be wary, it is still in readability level. You may not understand the depth at first, so we will explain the story we have created at the ending author's note.**

**-High-Liter**

**Beta'd by AkanoAki (go check her fanfics out! :D)**

* * *

Haruka wanted the water - no - he _needed_ it.

Like a newborn baby needing to be burped, he couldn't function without it.

Its loving caress was addicting. The way it lapped over his skin, seeped through his fingers and toes- the ways it encased his body within a fluid shell and stroked him brought such pleasure to his being. He already knew that the human body was 70% water, but he couldn't help but want to fill himself up with it. He wanted to become water, to drink it, to _ h_ it.

But alas, as his friends have proven time and time again, there were times where his beloved water couldn't be touched. In those times he would long to at least _trail_ his hands along the still surface, to reassure it - but it was not meant to be.

And so it led to today, the annual Iwatobi High School field trip to the Kashiwazaki-Kariwa Nuclear Power Plant. There, Haruka Nanase laid his eyes on the most blue, beautiful, and- _glowing_?-body of water in his life. Ignoring the signs warning people of the pool's nuclear contents, and the desperate shouting of his fellow peers, he proceeded to strip until his beloved swim suit was all that was left, and leaped into the air like a dolphin, splashing gracefully into the rippling azure byproduct of nuclear fission.

"Haru-chan!" "Haru-chan-san!" "Haru!" His three companions yelled at him in a final attempt to pull him back, but it was futile. They could only watch as their beloved friend traveled to the far depths of that deadly aquamarine. All hope seemed to be lost.

The first sensation he felt was heat. Not the cool, formless touch of the water he thought he knew - just heat. It was intense enough to fill his pores, but not in a way that could be counted as burning. He felt as if he were floating, even as he saw the light fading as he submerged deeper and deeper into the heat. Yet the strangest sensation was the feeling of change, as if he were...shifting.

After what seemed to be hours lost in that sensation, maybe days, perhaps even months, the raven haired boy had finally emerged, but something felt... different. He reached his arms over the edge of the radioactive pool to pull his legs out, only to find out that he... no longer had legs. No, he only had one leg, a leg that... resembled the tail of a dolphin. Wait what?!

"Wow! Haru-chan really is a dolphin now!" The over excitable Nagisa exclaimed.

"Wait, shouldn't we be worried about the fact that-"

"Lay off the chan," Haruka exasperatedly replied.

"It is quite the beautiful sight, Haru-chan-san," the other underclassman added in, pushing up his glinting red glasses as usual.

"Aren't you guys worried that-!"

"Maybe if Rei-chan jumps in, he'll turn into a butterfly! Or maybe if I go, I'll become a penguin! Or a frog... But I want to be a penguin!"

"That would be quite the marvelous sight."

"Can you guys just act normal for just a bit!? Haru has a dolphin tail! A DOLPHIN tail!"

"Calm down Mako-chan." "You're too loud Makoto."

"Why aren't you guys freaking out- w-wh-what are you doing?!"

"Come on, Mako-chan! Let's jump in the pool!"

"Let us become beautiful with Haruka-senpai."

"Haru-chan! Why aren't you reacting to this?"

"Lay off the chan."

And then they all fell into the pool.

Makoto watched with disbelieving eyes as he watched the rest of friends slowly morph into humanoid animal -things-. He was about to alert their teacher (where was their teacher anyway?) when a sudden shout diverted his attention.

"H-Haruka?!" A certain red headed male caught his attention.

"Rin! Why are you at our class field trip?" Makoto asked. Rin merely shook his head and looked towards the now waddling Nagisa.

"Oi! Haruka! Is this your way of beating me? Don't think that you'll ever be a step ahead of me," the redhead growled dangerously.

"Free."

"What did you just say?!"

"Free."

"Haru-chan I don't think this is such a-"

"Lay off the chan."

"You were talking to me, Haru. Don't think we're done just yet. I'm coming after you!"

The Samezuka swim club member removed his clothing, revealing a leg length swimsuit with red striping. He seemed to pull goggles out of thin air as he placed them on his eyes.

"Wait, Rin! Don't jump in!"

"I'll make you regret joining this swim club!"

"I only swim freestyle."

"Why won't you guys-!" the rest of Makoto's words sounded vaguely of an orca's cry in distress.

As Rin jumps into the deadly azure, Haruka made a threatening high-pitch clicking noise as he flapped his tail at him.

There was a splash. Now Rin found his legs becoming one.

"What the serious fuck," the red head deadpanned, looking down at his changed body. "Where's my dick."

"Free."

"Haru-chan!"

"Lay off the chan."

"Anyway, forget about the dick," Rin said, admiring his now scaly legs (tails?)

"What dick? Did you ever have one?" Haruka replied, his tail flipping above the surface of the deadly, nuclear-_why were they still swimming in it_- water.

"Excuse you?! What the fuck does that mean?!"

"No really, Haru-chan is right. I've seen it and there's nothing there," Nagisa said, his fluffy arms engulfing Rei (who was currently trying to fly through the water).

"Drop the chan."

All the while a giant orca was jumping through the water of the radioactive pool. He wondered how no one noticed yet.

As this chaos continued to unfold, a familiar red-headed girl walked in the room, then observed all of this.

"Look Gou-chan! I'm a penguin! Waddle, waddle!"

"It's Kou!" She replied, looking disgruntled.

"Kou-chan! Hurry! We need to contact officials of some sort to fix-" the distressed orca wailed.

"Is. That. An. ORCA TAIL?! _OH MY GOSH_, I LOVE ORCAS!" Kou's eyes began to sparkle as she admired the new appendages of her friends and brother. "Such wonderful tail fins! So much better than muscles!"

"I only swim freestyle."

"Oi! No one's talking to you Haru! Now race me, I'll beat you!" The now even more shark-like redheaded male exclaimed, concerns about his nether region long forgotten.

"Free."

"Go, go, Haru-chan! Fight, Rin-chan!" The blonde underclassman cheered, doing a little waddle dance.

"Lay off the chan."

"In terms of beauty, I am positive that Haruka-chan-san-senpai has already won," the megane underclassman stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose while also fluttering his butterfly wings, "though my wings are superiorly beautiful." His glasses shined.

"Why is everyone fine with this?!" The tall brunette wailed, tears in his eyes.

As Makoto continued to cry out in painful orca harmonics, Rin taunted Haru, who was still oblivious to his advances.

"Come on Haru, race me! Fight me!" He swam in circles around the passive dolphin, who seemed to be caressing the pool of water.

"Lay off the Chan," he replied, his tail making small girlish waves.

"I do what I wa- wait I never even said chan!" Rin was effectively cut off as the large orca suddenly jumped onto dry land.

"If no one else will inform a reliable adult, I will! Even if I am a whale!"

Even after Makoto's display of tenacity, the most he could do was roll around, his impressive arm muscles proving useless to carry the weight of his newly formed appendage. "_Nooo...!_" He wailed as he uselessly flopped about.

"Poor Mako-chan! He looks stuck," Nagisa stated, his tone of voice sounding totally unconcerned.

"Yes," Rei added, pushing up his glasses yet again and giving his wings another flap. "You could say that he is essentially..." His eyes gained a glint of seriousness, "_a beached whale_." His glasses shined and sparkled, and he fluttered in the air over to Makoto.

"Though your incessant flopping is not at all graceful Makoto-senpai, it shows effort, in a way. I give you 7 points."

"Hooray for Mako-chan!" The penguin jumped and did a little dance. "That's more points than what Rin got!"

"WHEN DID WE START GIVING OUT POINTS-" _distressed orca wail_.

"RACE ME HARU!"

"I only swim freestyle."

"THATS NOT AN ANSWER!"

"Free."

"TAIL FINS!" The Iwatobi Swim Club manager squealed, holding her hand up to her lips.

"Yes, they are quite beautiful. Especially Haruka-chan-san-senpai's." His wings flapped.

"Lay off the chan."

"My apologies Haruka-san-senpai."

"Someone help us! Please!" The brunette orca cried out in distress.

**-fin**

* * *

**Omake:**

"Was the plan a success?" A hooded figure illuminated by a single light inquires, his voice monotone but expecting.

"Yes, Boss. All of them were successfully transformed. Their classmates and supervisors have already had their memory wiped of the event, and of the targets themselves," A blond middle-aged man supplied, his speech slightly muffled because of the pizza he was eating.

"Excellent! All according to plan. Proceed to phase two," The cloaked figure ordered, removing the hood that was shadowing over their face. "As the great Sun Tzu once said, 'The opportunity to secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself.' That's how it goes, right?" The woman, as her face was now revealed, asked.

The blond male with a mohawk shook his head and replied, a smirk tinting his face, "Well said, Amakata-san."

**-fin**

* * *

**A/N: **he never found his dick

**-angel56277**

**(p.s. lol jk this is just crack)**


End file.
